<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frisk, We have a City to Burn by AnimaticDream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548255">Frisk, We have a City to Burn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimaticDream/pseuds/AnimaticDream'>AnimaticDream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Johnny Silverhand Being An Asshole, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teenage Frisk (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimaticDream/pseuds/AnimaticDream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Night city isn't all glorious as they say it is, having grown up on the Streets, Frisk can attest to this. Earning every bit of Eddie you can to survive is hard, and you have to be willing to take risks that others wouldn't, so when an Arasaka vehicle pulls up next to you and a guy gets out and offers you a pretty amount of coin, you take what you can get, and never look back. It was the right choice...</p><p>...right?</p><p>SPOILER WARNING! A cyberpunk 2077 Undertale Crossover nobody wanted!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Frisk &amp; Sans (Undertale), Papyrus &amp; Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frisk, We have a City to Burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I'm not sure how this is going to play out, or even if I'm going to continue this, really. It was an idea in my head I had to get out though, so here you go. A cyberpunk 2077 Undertale crossover nobody wanted! Warning, mentions of underage rape, though no rape actually takes place, if you're a whiny easily triggered baby I wouldn't recommend you read this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So why the fuck are we out in the fucking Badlands with no one else and some messed up kid in the back?" Said a rustic electronic voice with far too much boredom.</p><p>"Come on man, you and I both know we can't do shit with this piece of fuck meat in the city. Kid like this, thrown to the trash after we were done with her? A pure fuckin' waste. Why not make her flail with those new cybernetics, yeah? Hehe." </p><p>It was said with an enthusiasm that woke her up. Her eyes blurry, with her head feeling like it'll explode. The rumble of the car beneath her as it drove over an unpaved dirt road, the vibrations…</p><p>Made her limbs scream. Her nerves shot throughout her whole body, feeling like an ice pick digging into a burn wound, but all at a hundred times at once. She nearly screamed as she tried to look at the source of all of it..</p><p>Her arms…</p><p> </p><p>They were gone..</p><p>They were fucking gone, she could feel it... and in their place were...fucked up cybernetics… jesus fuck… it was so painful… why? Why why why?! Fuck fuck she couldn't feel her left hand, ah fucking God, why do the implants feel like this?! What the hell was she doi-</p><p>"So all you wanted to do was fuck her Choom? She's a fucking kid man! Besides, what happened to your damn outlet?"</p><p>She heard the other voice and looked over, the glow of her eyes could be seen on the car seat in front of her and.. zoomed in?! Even new eye implants. Great, that explains this damn… headache… ugh, felt like her skull was splitting...</p><p>Wait, those faceplants… </p><p>Fucking Maelstrom! Of course it is! She should of known, only they would do this to someone right off the street, just take 'em and put their new "experiments" on to test them, nevermind their old limbs and body parts, just sell them on the Black fucking Market! Be it kid or adult!! FUCK!</p><p>No fucking wonder it's so painful.</p><p>"Breathe kid, it's just getting started."</p><p>...who the fuck was tha-</p><p>"I already told you man, my outlet OD'd the other day, fucking whore took too many drugs and flatlined while in a BD with another fucker. Besides, after you try it, nothing's better than a piece of child fuck meat, why throw her away when she's still usable?"</p><p>It was the Maelstrom member that was driving the car that was speaking, the glow of his eye lights illuminating the inside of the tech-rigged car as it drove through the desert and farther into the darkness of night.</p><p>The one in the passenger seat looked over at the one driving with a shocked expression. " 'Cause Brick will fuck your shit up if he ever finds out you did this you fucking idiot. You know he's against this kind of shit." </p><p>And he isn't against altering a kid's body against their will?! Kinda fucking hypocritical, don't you think?!</p><p>"So what, that guy is too much of a pussy anyway, Royce was way better! He let us do whatever the fuck we wanted to who ever we wanted to, meanwhile Brick has a brick so far up his ass he can't walk straight even if he fuckin' tried. Haha, good thing he doesn't know 'bout this little beauty!" </p><p>The Maelstrom driving pointed into the back seat over his shoulder. "Little slut's going to get it!"</p><p>The passenger just rolled his eyes as he looked out the window. "Fucking disgusting Choom, you know me and you know I don't even want any part of this, so why'd you even bring me along?"</p><p>The driver just laughed as he kept driving, it ringing throughout the car like a warning shot. "That's fine man, get to have her all for myself! Only brought you along in case back up is needed. Where we're going, Wraiths tend to patrol the area. Good to have an extra gun."</p><p>"And where are we going exactly Choom? We're in the middle of fucking nowhere, not to mention I can barely see the city anymore!" The passenger said with a hint of annoyance in his electronic voice, his fingers started beating on the door to the low music wafting in from the radio.</p><p>"Hey, calm down, we're almost there man. It's up a little bit more ways on this mountain. Pretty cool cave with a giant hole in it. It's blocked off with old fencing and signs." The driver said with a malicious grin.</p><p>The passenger only shook his head at his gang member. "And you know this place how?"</p><p>"Well…"</p><p>Oh my God just shut up!</p><p>Her head was pounding like a jack hammer and these stooges aren't helping in any way. Should of already killed her… damn it.</p><p>Why is she in this situation anyway? She had been… she was… what had she been doing? Last thing she remembered doing was… getting into that Arasaka car. Right, it had to do with Arasaka, but what? What happened? Did she get sold off? Used? Why'd she even get into that fucking car, she's just a street kid for fuck sakes! She didn't… ugh this fucking headache! Fuck! She held her hands to her head, trying to push the pain back, only to succeed in nothing. </p><p>Fuck, getting raped is the least of her worries right now, this pain HAD to go away.</p><p>"You're telling me kid."</p><p>She looked over and, again, almost screamed at the man who was currently sitting at her feet, the same one who wasn't there a second before.</p><p>"Don't talk, you'll let them know you're awake, and that wouldn't be good... for the both of us. Use your thoughts, you seem good at that at least."</p><p>She craned her neck to get a good look at him. He had black, long, greasy hair. Dark tinted shades, a beard, a vest that very much looked like it was bullet proof, black pants, and the thing that stood out the most, was his silver arm. </p><p>Wait, thoughts?</p><p>"Yes, thoughts, that's what I said, wasn't it? Or do you have an ear drum out of place?"</p><p>... maybe? Not too sure really, considering what happened.</p><p>The man held a cigar up as he lit it, and brought it to his lips as he looked at her. "Ah, so a smart ass, got it. Do you remember anything after getting into that Arasaka car?"</p><p>She thought to herself for a few seconds as the car rumbled along underneath her, the ground getting more rocky, kicking up dirt and stones in its wake.</p><p>Hmmm… no, not really. Last thing to remember was getting into that car when they "requested" her. She slightly remembers the car ride to… somewhere, but that's about it.</p><p>"You don't even remember the dream you just had?"</p><p>She had a dream?</p><p>"Well… Fuck."</p><p>She looked at the man who had started to gaze out the window, cigar hanging out of his mouth, and the smoke disappearing into nothingness, all the while she thought about who the fuck he was.</p><p> </p><p>"Here we go again. Name's Johnny Silverhand."</p><p>Her eyes grew big as she felt her heart beat fasten. That Johnny Silverhand? The one Dad listened to all the time?</p><p>"The one and only. Listen, and listen well, I don't mean to interrupt your gushing, but we have to plan on how we're going to get out of this, understand? Because it's both our fucking lives that are on the line here."</p><p>She looked at him curiously as she wondered what he meant by both of them.</p><p>"I mean exactly that, kid, you feel that little chip in your brain?"</p><p>She reached up to her head and felt around the socket that connected to her brain, and indeed felt that a chip was inserted.</p><p>"I believe that's me, and also the only thing keeping you alive at the moment, which also means you and I are in it for the long haul 'cause I'm pretty sure it's fucking stuck in there."</p><p>Oh really? She tried to pull it out, only to feel a pain so intense she actually did squeal a little, though the music covered it up, and the two Maelstrom gang members just kept talking, not a clue as to what was happening behind them.</p><p>Johnny looked over at her while holding his head, an angry scowl strewn across his face. "Fucking great, you just can't help but tempt fate, a smartass and a dumbass, aren't I the lucky one."</p><p>She smiled in laughter through the pain as she stared at him, one part of her wondering how she's talking to THE Johnny Silverhand (who is a complete ass by the way), and the other part wondering how a Chip is keeping her alive, usually they only enhance your abilities.</p><p>Johnny only shook his head, his scowl being hidden by a grown. He didn't want to answer her questions… but he at least owed them to her. "The answer for that first question is far too long to talk about right now, as for the second, the first leads into it. I'm what you would call an engram. You know those ads about preserving a copy of you, your personality, the whole fucking roster?"</p><p>She nodded, keeping her eye on the Maelstrom all the while.</p><p>"Essentially it's like that, but the chip I'm in? It's not supposed to be used for preserving, it's used to implant the mind of the one who was copied into a new host."</p><p>Huh.</p><p>"A dead host."</p><p>Oh.</p><p>OH.</p><p>So it healed her?</p><p>"Yep, only problem is that there isn't supposed another mind in said host, so I'm gonna guess that what is happening now is that I'm basically a fucking parasite, worming my way into your brain, taking it over, and it makes me want to puke." Johnny said as he looked back out the window. "It's absolutely fucking disgusting, so of course Arasaka came up with it."</p><p>She thought about it for a few seconds. So the same thing that saved her, was also killing her. Great, fantastic, what a wonderful life she had. Save for this damn pain.</p><p>Johnny sighed as he looked to the front, only for him to look over at her, a smirk appearing on his face. "Those fucking dumbasses."</p><p>What's happening? Are the Wraiths blocking the path?</p><p>"No, look at your arms, they gave you fucking mantis blades, they were probably wanting you to go psycho and kill people, only for you to get killed by maxtac. But we're going to use them to our advantage."</p><p>She's heard of mantis blades before, seen some on the gangs in the streets, showing them off to their choombas. The glint of the sun on the blades coming out of their arms were something she'd never forget. She had those now?</p><p>...they were fucking dumbasses.</p><p>She could feel them now, in her arms, a single thought would send them flying out of their hiding places, ready to rip and tear as she pleased.</p><p>...but could she do it? She's never killed anyone before. Sure she's stolen, gotten into plenty of fights, but never has had to kill anyone. Could she really do it though?</p><p>"You better decide soon, kid, I can see the cave from here." Johnny said, as Frisk felt the car begin to slow down.</p><p>Fuck… fuck fuck, it's not like there wasn't much of an option here anyway. Johnny looked at her with a bigger smirk than before, his arms crossed. "So, you gonna kill these assholes?"</p><p>Here we go.</p><p>She smiled, ear to ear with a sadistic determination now set off within her. She sat up, making a grunting sound in the process, which caught the attention of the passenger. The red light of her new cybernetic eyes shining off his metal face implants like an out of focus laser beam, and, when she laid her own eyes upon him, her smile only grew.</p><p>"Thought you'd never ask."</p><p>A sickening *shink* could be heard as the mantis blades unfurled from their resting places in her arms. The passenger looked on in shock as he reached for his gun, yelling to his fellow Maelstrom that his soon to be victim was awake, but was only met with silence as he felt a new pain enter into his stomach. He looked down as he gripped the blade that was sticking through his belly, blood making it too slippery to properly hold. His grunts and groans loud as he couldn't even scream, and the information streaming to his brain screaming at him that he was in critical condition. He coughed up blood as he let out a word that would be his last, spewing over everything onto the car panel.</p><p>".. fu.. fuck.."</p><p>He looked over as his vision began to fade, his friend had already slouched over, dead as a rock, with his foot to the gas pedal. Ha.. his last laugh… they were going to crash. He looked behind him to watch as the girl realized her mistake for too late. Serves… the little… bitch… ri..gh..t…..</p><p>Frisk retracted the blades from the seats, blood dripping off of them as she reached over the driver's seat to try and shake the drivers foot off the pedal, but all she managed to do was make it push down on the pedal even more. "Shit! Shit I can't get it to stop! Johnny, we're going to go down that pit! Should of thought that more through!!"</p><p>The cave entrance passed as the car raced into it, speeding up as if it's goal was to one shot the pit itself, but fate had other plans. The car hit a boulder in its way, causing it to make a hard turn and flip over itself, metal and glass flying as it turned over and grinded across the ground toward the edge of the swallowing darkness. The panick-strickened Frisk reached in vain for the broken window of the car, but it was too late. The car reached the pit.</p><p>Down it fell, into the vast darkness that awaited in the deep cave below. The only light shining from the headlights and the lights glowing inside the car, illuminating the slick walls of the hole. Frisk felt freefall as she looked out into the pitch darkness of the cave. Then, she felt nothing and saw nothing at all as the car hit the ground.</p><p>This darkness..</p><p>It was eternal.</p><p>Dark.</p><p> </p><p>Darker.</p><p> </p><p>Yet darker.</p><p> </p><p>It just keeps going...</p><p> </p><p>Is… this death?</p><p> </p><p>"...sk"</p><p>What was that?</p><p>"...isk!"</p><p>Who is that?</p><p>"Frisk! Get up kid!"</p><p>But… it's so peaceful here.</p><p>"Who gives a shit if it's fucking peaceful, wake the fuck up Samurai! The car's going to burn, along with you and me in it!"</p><p>You and me… wait… Johnny?! </p><p>Frisk eyes launched open as she felt the heat of the flames licking at her feet. The car was most certainly on fire, but what surprised her more was the fact that she was alive, somehow. To survive that kind of fall…</p><p>"Kid, I appreciate the semantics, but can you please get the fuck out of this car!"</p><p>Johnny was outside of the car looking downward at her. The car, which was now sitting on it's nearly crumpled roof, a fire now spreading from it's engine to the rest of the car, creaked and groaned as metal sparked and spurred. Frisk could feel the heat growing around her as the metal of the car began to melt like a slice of synthbutter. She began to crawl toward the broken window nearest to her, the back seats were broken and in a disarray. The front, despite having the frame reinforced, had actually caved in on the drivers side, crushing the once perverted booster gang member. The other side however, was lit ablaze. As Frisk continued to squeeze through the broken opening, a metal burning hand reached out of the fire in the passenger seat, and grabbed at her leg.</p><p>Frisk let out a yelp as a searing pain wrapped around her ankle and spread across her skin as she kicked at whatever had gripped her leg. It's strength however, was undeterred from the young teen's kicks. A smiling, melting face appeared out of the fire and tried to speak to her, only for it to realize that it couldn't talk. Instead, he started to pull her back to him. Screaming out at the pain in her ankle, she kept on kicking as she gripped the edges of the window, broken glass digging into her palms as she began to try to pull herself forward. Panicking, she kicked the burning man in the face, causing him to let go.</p><p>She scrambled out of the car as she could hear the loud, enraged sounds of the Maelstrom member as he shook about in his seat. She crawled out of the window onto a bed of broken flowers. Their golden blooms shining in the firelight, as the smell of chemicals and burning gas waft throughout the air as she scrambled to put her back against the cave wall and be thankful enough to watch the car burn. She breathed out a breath that she didn't realize she had been holding in as the flames licked up into the tall cavern. Closing her eyes, she looked up and just breathed in and out, trying to calm down, the deep shadows on the wall danced as she did so.</p><p>She was alive… but what did that mean? Where the hell was she? There was a tunnel on the other side of the car but... Fuck, all she wanted to do was passout,  Sleep, rest, just something of the nature. However, she could feel the pain in her body increase as the adrenaline began to leave her blood. That was when she realized she had dislocated her left shoulder. It was sticking out of its socket and even moving it hurt like all hell. She laughed at herself for what she had to do. She's had one before, and she knows how much it was going to hurt to put it back.</p><p>Frisk continued sitting for a second, watching the flames roar before she got up. When she did, she did it with a sigh. Her eyes scanned around the glowing cavern as she leaned her shoulder up against the wall. She walked a bit forward until she saw a little ledge that would help her in her painful ordeal. Frisk put her shoulder on the wall, the ledge pushing down on her shoulder, and breathed. In. Out. In. out.</p><p>In.</p><p>Out.</p><p>Alright.</p><p>Here we go.</p><p>She breathed in one last time and…</p><p>Crack</p><p>Oh fuck, oh FUCK, THIS WAS SO MUCH MORE PAINFUL! </p><p>Frisk squealed as the pain from her arm reverberated throughout her whole body… but she wasn't done yet. It hadn't gone in fully, she knew, or else the pain wouldn't be nowhere as bad as it was now. Fuck, curse her small stature. She gripped her right hand, glass pieces still stuck in her skin, trying to subdue the pain before she did it again. Alright… alright, in 3…</p><p>2…</p><p>1…</p><p>Pop.</p><p>Frisk let out a sigh of relief as the pain stopped. She moved and rotated her shoulder a little, trying in vain to ease the soreness. It could have helped if she could actually feel her left hand, which was definitely not working. She laughed a little as she looked down at it, watching it dangle, useless to her arm. She was going to have to get it to a fixer, or someone, anyone with the knowledge really, to repair it. Right now though, all she could do was sigh and slouch against the wall, blood dripping off of her right hand. The car continued to burn behind her as she looked at the entrance in the front. It had stone pillars on both sides, holding up the cave ceilings. How old they were, she didn't know… but they were old. Very old.</p><p>Frisk looked back, then forward, contemplating as for what to do next. Johnny appeared next to her and started pacing, his silent footsteps a bit jarring to Frisk as she looked on. He stopped and looked at her, a smirk growing across his bearded face. "I'm glad you survived, kid, but that doesn't mean we're out of this shit storm yet. We have to figure out a way out of this fucking glory hole before we can do anything else, understand?"</p><p>Frisk nodded, a determined look now having settled in her features. Her new, red glowing eyes shining upon johnny like some sort of fucked lazer. Johnny's smirk only grew as he put his silver hand upon her right shoulder. "I think we're going get along just fine kid, as fucked up as this situation is."</p><p>Frisk grinned as she talked back. "It's pretty fucked, but hey, at the very least I got really cool arms now!" With a toothie smile, the mantis blades in her arms popped out at a single command on her mind. They gleamed in the burning light of the fire, still splotched with red here and there. Frisk wiped them off on her tattered old grey shirt, leaving crimson blood marks behind. Johnny could only shake his head as the blades retreated back into her arms, muttering something along the lines of kids being ignorant before looking at her. "They'll definitely be useful once we get out of here, for now though, let's head on into the cave before the car blows." He disappeared as he finished saying that, and frisk only nodded in agreement. The only path now… is forward.</p><p>Frisk began walking into the cavern, the pillars continued to line up on either side of her, cracked and frayed from time. The ceiling was high, and the ground was flat, as if at one time it was well worn from walking. It took her a couple of seconds before she reached a doorway, a symbol she didn't recognize above it. Opening had an ominous tone about it, that sent shivers crawling down her spine. Determined though, she stepped though and continued walking.</p><p>After a bit, Frisk spotted moonlight drifting in through a hole in the ceiling, illuminating one spot on the ground. The spot in question, had a single, large flower growing upon it. Or at least, she thought it was a flower, until it turned and looked at her. Like, actually looked at her, it had fucking eyes! She stopped, far too scared to move. Johnny appeared next to her with quite the face on display. "What the… actual fuck?"</p><p>The flower then smiled, and spoke. "Well howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" It spoke in a high pitched male voice, one that made Frisk grate her teeth as she heard it.</p><p>Johnny could only gawk as he looked on. "This has to be a fucking joke."</p><p> Flowey, unperturbed by the invisible rocker, continued to speak. "Hmm… you're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren't ya? Golly, you must be so confused." His eerie smile disturbed Frisk greatly as she continued to take a slight step backward.</p><p>"Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!" Flowey said with an enthusiasm that didn't befall such a thing. His smile widened slightly as he continued to talk. "I guess little old me will have to do!" He ended that sentence with… a fucking wink. Did a flower just WINK at her?! "Ready? Alright, here we go!"</p><p>Two things happened at once. The first thing is that something was literally pulled out of her body, the second was that an extreme pain entered her head. She flinched hard as she looked upon the glowing red heart that now floated above her. Johnny didn't look like he was doing too good either, though his bewildered look was something that was going to be fun to remember. Every second that passed brought more pain. She looked at Flowey, then back at the heart, and reached to touch it, only for Flowey to interrupt her moment. "The heart you see is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!"</p><p>Flowey's smile widened even further somehow as he grinned at Frisk. "At first, your SOUL starts off weak, but can gain strength through LV. What does LV stand for? Why LOVE of course!"</p><p>Johnny scoffed at the flower before turning to Frisk. "Frisk, whatever you do, don't trust the fucking flower." </p><p>Yeah, that's pretty clear. She looked on as the flower winked and continued to talk, but her head didn't want to listen. It was absolutely pounding, and something displayed in her digital eyesight. *System malfunction.*</p><p>As if on cue, Flowey noticed. "Get ready to catch them… hey buddy! Are you alright? You don't look too good."</p><p>Frisk tried to speak to the flower, but nothing came out, and instead his response was met with the young girl falling to the ground, her soul racing back into her body like a rocket. Frisk was holding her head tight as she moaned at the pain when she heard cackling coming from in front of her. The teen looked up to notice that Flowey's face had morphed into something that could only be described as venomous, his laughs only adding to the flair. He suddenly stopped as an evil smile appeared on his mouth.</p><p>"Haha! Golly, would you look at that, I don't even have to do ANYTHING! You've already fallen by yourself! An idiot like you coming down here, what are the chances! Guess your soul is all mine now." He said the last part with a wink as several while pellets out of nowhere formed around him. "DIE!" He spewed with such vitriol that it seeped out of him with an eagerness skin to a cyber psycho. Frisk's vision began to blur as she laid there, unable to move. Everything hurt, everything ached.</p><p>Was she going to die? Was this it?</p><p>Was this all she could prove? To herself? To johnny?</p><p>To her dad?</p><p>Suddenly, the laughter from the malicious flower stopped with a sudden yelp as a flash of light in her blurry vision caught her attention. Something large and furry appeared in front of her. She couldn't really hear anything, the only sense she had being pain and sight, but whatever it was, it made her feel better. She could feel the warmth radiating off of the creature, and in her mind, that's all she needed. She let herself go, and her mind shut down.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not sure if I should go for a Frans or a Asrisk relationship. I like both, and both could work here. By the Way, have you ever heard of a car falling into the hole? No? Me either!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>